warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Urcus45
Montonius (talk) 01:38, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Montonius page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Montonius Ultramar The Ultramar page is fully updated. However, newly registered users are automatically denied access to certain important pages until a short period of time has passed to allow them to learn how to edit according to our procedures and standards. Please read the Important Links on the main page before making any edits to this wiki. Good luck! Montonius (talk) 01:38, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for responding! I read the Important Links page but I did not see any mention of a time period. Thank you for letting me know of this. Urcus45 (talk) 20:15, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Talk Pages Urcus, you need to respond to MY Talk Page, not your own, or I will never know what you wrote. Montonius (talk) 20:59, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Sourcing Urcus, Thank you for your extensive additions to the Ultramar and Iron Snakes pages. However, please note that all additions to the wiki must be sourced or they will be deleted. In future, please source all of your contributions using our standard nomenclature, which will be found at the bottom of every page. Thank you. Montonius (talk) 19:51, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your additions. However, the page was not intended to be torn apart. I will take your information and add it as appropriate. You transformed the page too drastically, and added information that contained large amounts of speculation based on the given sources. Thank you for the information, but there is no further need for the page to be edited after I have completed the final review. In the future, I would suggest that you proceed much more cautiously in making edits. You are a first time editor of this wiki, and do not yet understand all of our very detailed formatting standards. I would suggest making smaller edits to existing pages until you get more of a hang of it. Completely transforming one of our most important pages was not the best idea. I have incorporated all of the new information you added to the page where it should be placed in the existing structure. As the Lead Admin, the final edit of every page is always done by me. I found your contributions overall to be very helpful, but I would suggest being less ambitious in your next attempt. Please look at the structures of our pages, and the edits I make to your work to get a better idea of our formatting guidelines. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 01:41, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Konor Hi Urcus, Thank you for trying to be so helpful with keeping up to date with the fate of Konor campaign. However, this is not how it should be done. We do not create pages for events that are still ongoing. We wait until the event is over so the page can be created once without the need for endless revisions. Also, that information will not get its own page, but will be added to the already existing Konor System page. Additionally, I have already been tracking the event and have been making the needed additions as they occur. I appreciate your excellent attention to detail and writing flair, but you are really trying to run before you can walk. You need to learn more about how work is added to the wiki before creating pages of such depth and complexity. I would recommend first starting with smaller, factual edits to existing pages before trying to move on to such large projects so that we can get a better sense of how to fit your talents into our daily work. To start with, my first suggestion would be to understand that you cannot move beyond the exact written facts of the sources you are using. One thing I noticed during my edits to your work on Ultramar was that you had a slight tendency to go beyond exactly what the sources are saying. For example, the data box for the Konor Campaign you created contained a lot of information from the Plague Wars. While this campaign is certainly a part of the Plague Wars, you can only report what is in the sources, in this case ONLY what is on the campaign website. Look at my page on Astaramis for what I mean. To go further is just informed speculation, and that we cannot do. So let's start with smaller, factual edits to existing pages. You look at my corrections, if any, see how we operate, and we'll have you moving on to bigger and better things in no time. Montonius (talk) 23:03, August 3, 2017 (UTC) I was referring more to your Ultramar pages, the extensive edits to which you are already aware of. That's not the most pressing issue in this case, however. The issue is what I outlined above -- this is not how this should be done. When the campaign is complete, the page will be added. However, I wouldn't worry about it, as it is already being handled by others. I would instead follow the strategy I outlined above, however, which will make it a lot easier for you to get used to our formatting conventions and help integrate your contributions into the wiki's whole. Montonius (talk) 01:32, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Plague Wars Actually, no, it had a great deal of the text. It also had your additions which were not written in the correct style and incorrect formatting that would have required extensive editing on my part, just like Ultramar. I asked you not to take on projects of this magnitude and to follow the strategy I outlined above. If you like, when I have time, I will create the Plague Wars page myself in the next few days which you can use as a model going forward. But if you keep doing this in this manner after I asked you not to, these pages will continue to be taken down or very heavily edited. Montonius (talk) 21:31, August 4, 2017 (UTC) That's fine, Urcus. I wil construct it when I have time, hopefully in the next week, and I will be using some of your contributions from Ultramar, so thank you for those. However, the one thing you should learn about this wiki, is that we value quality over quantity. Our pages are far more detailed than those of other Warhammer wikis but they require a great deal of time and effort to produce and so are rarely done the moment new information is made available. The best way to learn how to operate in our demanding environment is simply to watch me and the other admins and mods as we build pages. You will be able to see how we format pages and how and where we draw on the source material and present it using very specific formatting. I would also suggest you read ALL of the Important Links on the main page before making any further edits, as they will explain a great deal about what we expect from editors and our formatting procedures. It will take some time to get comfortable, but I can already tell you have the grasp of detail to become an excellent contributor. Just take your time and learn to walk before you run; there is no bonus here for getting material up fast. Good luck! Montonius (talk) 21:51, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Sourcing Urcus, everything you add to this wiki must be sourced, including pictures. Please add the source to the sources section, including book, edition and page number according to the format you can see there.Every image must have the appropriate legal disclaimer. Unsourced material without the disclaimer will be removed. Please read the Important Links before you continue editing, and read all of them. You need to learn our rules and how to format everything before you do any more work. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 00:24, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Urcus stop altering the Macragge photo. I just added it the other day and it is better than what you are adding. Stop what you're doing, and learn our formatting before you keep making edits. If this continues, you will be sanctioned. Montonius (talk) 00:40, August 5, 2017 (UTC) RE: Fleet-Size To answer your question, the fleet-size comes from various canon sources, which are listed in the Source section of the article. But as we do not have the time or inclination to list every single source for your edification, you'll have to do the research on your own. Don't worry, it's been researched, vetted and verified by more than one Admin, including the site's Lead Administrator. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 18:14, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Plague Wars Hi Urcus, No, it will not be open until I have completed the article. There are many other things that have to be completed that are ahead of it in the queue with the release of two codices a month for 8th Edition. The wiki has been undergoing major renovations with the new edition and that material comes first. However, I will be using your additions to Ultramar about the course of the Plague Wars as part of the article. Montonius (talk) 04:12, October 9, 2017 (UTC)